Teddy Bear Nightmare!
by Prince Izzy X
Summary: [One shot, Slash: Twisto] Otto doesn’t like to be hugged by Twister. But when the smaller redhead has a bad dream, he has a change of heart. The main question is: Can Twister survive?


Disclaimer: Nothing that is copyrighted belongs to me. Only myself & my fan character(s). And if by some weird twist of fate, this fic breaks any of this site's childish and unfair rules, **_please do the courteous thing and tell me in a review what I did wrong_.** If it doesn't ruin the artistic quality of the fic, I'll fix it **_ASAP_**. I'm usually on all day. **_At least give me a chance to fix the problem before reporting me_.**

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Pre-story Conversation

"Welcome to the fic!" I started. "This little one-chaptered beauty is a slash fic, which means it involves gay couples. Don't like, don't read!"

Izzy groaned, "Boss…" I sighed in response.

"You ain't in it except for a little flashback." I turned back to the camera. "Anyway, this fic features the loveable coupling of Otto/Twister. It takes places a few months after The Runaway. It's not exactly necessary to read that one before this, but it couldn't hurt. I suppose this fic can be considered fluff, which means cute stuff is going to happen."

Izzy gagged in response to that bit of info.

"Anyway, in order to understand what's going to happen, you have to be familiar with the antics of these two characters: Pepe Le Pew and Amy Rose. Enjoy!"

I bowed and waved at the camera.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Teddy Bear Nightmare!

(A/N: In case you haven't read The Runaway, Otto, Twister, and Sam are 17 while Reggie's 18.)

"TWISTER!.!.!" Otto yelled in his living room, trying to get out of his boyfriend's grasp. "Stop it already!"

"But Otto," Twister whined. "You're so cuddly!" He only tightened his grip.

A few months have passed since Otto Rocket and Twister Rodriguez of Ocean Shores, California became lovers. It happened at the end of a rather chaotic summer that involved wizards, witches, and the whole world almost getting destroyed, but that's another story. The two haven't had a single reason to fight, except recently, the boy in the striped hat has been continuously hugging the auburn haired boy very tightly. Often, the smaller of the two would yell and scream to get the taller one off. Needless to say, their family and friends have been buying aspirin left and right. Now it seems that this trial in their relationship is reaching a boiling point in the young Rocket.

"Twister! For the last time, GET OFF!.!.!" Otto roared, shoving his boyfriend away. He gasped for air. "Man! You squeeze too damn hard! I thought I wasn't gonna make it this time!" He panted for a few more seconds.

"Otto," Twister started in a sweet tone. "I can't help it if you're so cute and cuddly! It's like you're a teddy bear. I can't help but hug ya."

"Twist, for the last three months, you've been doing this! I'm sick of it!" Otto yelled with much ice in his voice.

"But—" Twister started, coming close to crying.

"But nothing, bro! Stop hugging me so tight! If you keep this up, you're gonna kill me!" Twister took in sharp breaths, trying to avoid crying, but Otto ignored it. "How would _you_ like it if I started giving _you_ death hugs!.?" He moved to the couch and sat down.

"Now I'm gonna take a nap. See ya whenever." He closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the couch with his arms crossed. In moments, he started snoring.

"Otto…" Twister sighed. There was no way to convince his boyfriend to think otherwise. He hung his head low. "Sorry…" A single tear fell as he sat down on the couch across from Otto.

He didn't mean to squeeze so hard, but he just couldn't help it! The skater in the sunglasses really _did_ remind him of a teddy bear. A big, soft, cuddly teddy bear. Twister looked at the other boy lovingly. As he stared at the sleeping form, his eyelids started to grow heavy. In almost no time, his eyes closed and an uncomfortable sleep overtook him. He laid back on the arm of the couch with his arms on his sides.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.! Help!.!.!" Otto screamed as he skated.

He was inside a dark hall. He was skating away from the most horrible of beasts. He could hear the monster close by, roaring an unspeakable roar. It sent shivers down his spine.

He soon escaped from the dark hall and was outside. He looked back to see that he had just escaped from a castle. The sky overhead rumbled with thunder. Lightning split the sky and struck the ground in many bolts. Just then, the castle exploded, revealing the monster Otto was fleeing from. It was horrible! It was gruesome! It was terrible to look at!

It was Lars.

"Come back here, you little twerp!" The one in the gray hat roared in a demonic tone.

There was the brown hair, one tooth missing, and even the cunning eyes that just gleamed with the spark of pure, unadulterated evil. But everything else was different. For one thing, he was at least twenty or so feet tall. He had a spiked turtle shell on his back and a scaly tail with a few spikes on it. His hands were replaced by sharp claws. Two horns grew out of the side of his head.

"No! Stay away!" Otto yelled in fright as he continued skating in his roller blades. The monster grinned, showing his huge, sharp teeth that gleamed in the lightning. Lars gave chase, stomping after the boy. He soon caught up to the auburn haired skater and grabbed him with one of his huge claws. He squeezed tightly, refusing to let his tiny prey go!

"Ugh! Help me!" Otto screamed. He could feel everything grow dark…

Just then, something tapped Lars' shoulder.

"Huh?" The monster said as he turned. Otto was just barely able to keep an eye open, but both eyes shot open as he saw what just stopped Lars. The thing reared back a fist and slammed it into the turtle-like beast, making him let go of Otto. The beast in the gray hat was launched into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!.!.! Looks like I'm blasting off again!.!.!" He shouted as he became a star in the stormy sky. Speaking of the sky, the dark clouds dissipated and revealed the bright, yellow sun.

Otto fell for a long time. He almost wished he was back in Lars' clutches. He was nearing the ground when he was saved and scooped up into the arms of his savior. He gasped as he got a better look at what saved him.

"You're a…teddy bear?"

Indeed, the thing that saved him from the evil Lars _was_ a teddy bear, but not just any teddy bear. _This_ bear was wearing a backwards striped hat and had the same familiar eyes he fell in love with. The giant toy wrapped its stuffed arms around Otto, who suddenly smiled.

'_So warm…_' He thought as he returned the hug.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

'_So soft… A-and cuddly…_' Otto thought as he kept up his hug. He didn't notice though, but he was hugging Twister, who moaned in his sleep.

"Hmmm… Why did it suddenly get warm?" He asked himself sleepily. He cracked an eye open and nearly gasped at the sight. "_Otto?_ A-are you _hugging _me?" He grinned. His boyfriend forgave him!

"Oh Otto…" He sighed as he prepared to wrap his arms around the other boy.

Almost as soon as Twister had reached pure happiness, it happened. The other boy started to squeeze tighter.

"Hmmm?" Twister asked. He shrugged it off. But Otto started to hug tighter. "Wha?"

It wasn't Twister's imagination. Otto's grip was tightening, and fast! It was like getting squeezed by a boa constrictor or even an anaconda like in that one movie.

"Otto!" Twister croaked. It felt like he was starting to lose all feeling in his arms. He found it difficult to get air into his lungs.

"Otto!" He tried again. "A-are you feeling ok?.?.?"

All the orange haired boy saw of his boyfriend's head was his dreadlocks. Slowly though, Otto rose his head. Twister noticed that he had a huge grin on his face. Bigger than he'd ever seen on the boy. The young cameraman then noticed a strange look in the other boy's eyes. Through the sunglasses, Twister saw that Otto's eyes were clouded over in what looked like love mixed with a little…insanity?

"Twister…" He started with a dazed tone laced with love. "You're cuddly." Twister raised an eyebrow.

"Otto, are you feeling ok?" He asked. The auburn haired boy loosened his grip, allowing the other boy to get to his feet.

"Never better, my teddy bear of love." Otto replied. He started advancing on Twister, who started backing away.

"You're not well. You need some rest." He said as he found himself against a wall. Otto closed the distance and put both arms on either side of Twister, blocking escape for the cameraman.

"On the contrary, I've never felt better." He said, preparing to attack. He moved his arms away and backed up a bit.

Both boys sized the other up, calculating, trying to anticipate the other's move. Both of them looked each other up and down. They then looked around themselves, Otto making sure all viable escape routes were blocked and Twister trying to figure a way out of this mess. The boy in the blue tank top looked into his lover's eyes and felt himself sinking into them.

'_No! Not now!_' Twister scolded himself, turning away. '_Don't look into his gorgeous eyes! That's what he wants you to do._'

"Twister…" Otto said with an alluring tone. "Look into my eyes."

'_See? What'd I tell you?_'

The teen in the hat tried hard not to look into the other's eyes, but he couldn't resist forever. After about two or three minutes of avoiding the other's gaze, he looked up. Otto grinned as he finally pounced on his target. He kept his stare on Twister as he snaked his arms around the other boy's waist and squeezed tightly. Despite nearly being hypnotized by the smaller boy, Twister was gasping for air. He could feel his face turn as blue as his shirt. A couple of seconds passed before he snapped out of it.

"Otto…! I never thought I'd say this, but get off!"

With that, he spun around, making his boyfriend let go of him and land on the floor with a thud. Twister made his escape and ran out of the house.

"Twister! Come back, my beautiful stuffed toy!" Otto yelled from inside the house. Twister shuddered and looked around, trying to find a quick escape.

"I got it!"

He ran into his house, grabbed his safety gear and his blades, and skated down the hill into town.

Later…

Twister was skating around in the bowls in Mad Town. As he soared through the air and landed back on the concrete, he tried to think of how to solve the problem of his boyfriend.

'_Man, what was up with Otto? Sure I love the fact that he finally hugged me for once, but he squeezed way too hard. I wonder how can I get him back to normal, or at least get him to ease up._'

Unknown to him, a shadowy figure was skating around outside the bowls, watching his every move like a hawk. Twister went up the side of the bowl, went high into the air, flipped, and landed back inside. After skating around a bit, he got out of the bowl and grinded the skate park's only rail. After he got off the rail, he started going towards the half pipe when his stalker started following him.

'_Maybe—_'

"Twister!" Otto yelled happily as he glomped Twister from behind. The latter teen gasped as he once again felt the air leave his body.

"Otto…!.?" He struggled to get free, but the other boy wouldn't let go.

"You're so cuddly-wuddily! Like a bunny-wunny!" Twister had enough. It was time to take action.

"Hee-yah!" He yelled as he grabbed his boyfriend's arm and flung him a few feet ahead of him. Otto landed in the middle of the half pipe and Twister kneeled, greedily taking air in.

"I knew…those karate…lessons would…pay off." He said between breaths. When he caught his breath, he immediately felt guilty for catching his love off guard. He skated over to the half pipe and kneeled beside Otto.

"Otto… Are you alright?" He asked as he gently nudged his boyfriend. In the span of five seconds, Otto opened his eyes, spun around, and grabbed Twister in another fierce hug.

"Baby! I missed your warmth!" He said, ignoring Twister's croaks of protest, not to mention the stares he got from everybody in the skate park. Twister somehow managed to get out of Otto's death grip, though he was sure he heard a snap somewhere in the process of that. He ignored it though as he skated down the strip with the auburn haired boy in hot pursuit.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"Whew! I think I lost him." Twister panted.

He had dove inside a diner. He ignored the stares of the patrons inside the restaurant as he carefully looked out the window to make sure Otto passed by. He soon saw the skater in question come to the door and look inside. Twister ducked, praying that he wouldn't get caught. He wouldn't have a place to run. To his relief, Otto skated away, yelling for his "teddy bear." The cameraman gave another shudder before sitting at a table.

'_Man, what a day **this** has turned out to be._' He thought as he slumped into his chair. '_First we get in a fight and now **he** wants to hug me? What's the deal?_'

"Ahem!" That voice caused Twister to jump up in fright. He looked up to see a girl, about his height. She was wearing a white apron and a pink uniform. She also had red hair.

"Uhh… Yes?" He asked.

"I wanted to know if I could take your order." The waitress replied.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something."

Twister looked at the menu that was placed in front of him. He then realized he was really thirsty. Getting choked four times by your boyfriend and skating around town on a hot spring day will do that to you.

"I'll just take a coke." He finally said. The waitress jotted down the order and took the menu.

"Be right back with your order." She said as she walked away.

Twister had to admit, she wasn't bad looking. He'd probably date her if it wasn't for two things. One, he was gay and two, he already had someone. Sure, this someone was, at the moment, a somewhat insane extreme sports enthusiast bent only on hugging him to death, but he can handle it, right? Right?

'_Hell no. I need to find some help and fast._'

A few moments later, a tall, frosty glass of coke was placed before him. He thanked the waitress, stuck a straw in the cup, and sipped. As he drank and looked over his shoulder for any sign of the previously-mentioned extreme sports enthusiast, he started to consider possible people who could help.

'_The best choice, I guess, would be Reggie and Raymundo. After all, they're related to Otto, so they'll probably know what the deal is._' He considered that option for a moment. '_Nah. Reggie would probably say something like, "That's what you get for always squeezing Otto to death" or something like that and Raymundo would probably go into a flashback that's got **nothing** to do with the situation._' He then considered a few other options.

'_Squid? Nope. Same as Reggie. Sheesh. I wonder when those two are going to get together. They think alike all the time._' He held a hand to his chin. By now, he was halfway through his soda. '_Tito? That might—Nope. The ancient Hawaiians._' He groaned. Only one other person came to mind.

'_Maybe Lars…_' He laughed really loud at that one, causing everybody to look at him strangely. '_Whew… That was too funny. He'd never help._' He finished his soda.

"Check please." He said to the passing waitress. A few minutes later, the slip was placed in front of him. He grabbed his wallet and prepared to pay when he took a look at the bill.

"'One coke… Payment:'" He gasped and his eyes widened. "'One **HUG!.?.!**'" He gulped and slowly looked up. What he saw made him sweat bullets.

"Are you gonna pay or what?"

It was Otto…in a dress. Twister considered those two facts for a moment. Otto, in a dress. Otto, wearing a dress. His boyfriend, Otto, wearing a pink dress and a white apron! A million thoughts went through the cameraman's mind at that very moment. Of those thoughts, two of them had the highest priority. One was the fact that he was in very big trouble. The other was a fact that he himself was never aware of.

'_Otto looks **HOT** in a dress!_'

He considered jumping his crazed boyfriend and making out with him right there on the diner floor. But unfortunately, he remembered that if he made such a move, he'd probably never live through the choke hold that would most likely accompany the make out session. So instead, he opted for the ever-faithful technique of deception.

"Look! It's Tony Hawk!" He pointed in a random direction.

"Where!.?" Otto yelled as he faced away from Twister with an autograph book in his hands. The boy with orange hair carefully snuck away and out of the restaurant.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" He yelled to himself as he skated as fast as he could. It only took about a minute or so before he heard his name being called.

"Twisty Poo! Wait for me!"

Twister looked back and gave a scream when he saw Otto, no longer wearing the dress, zoom after him. He sighed with relief at the fact that the auburn haired skater wasn't wearing the dress anymore. The thoughts associated with said dress would distract him from trying to stay alive. He increased his speed a little as he tried to find some help. He soon found Reggie and Sam walking by the movie theater, soaking wet and holding their surfboards.

"Reg! Sam! Boy am I glad to see ya!" He said as he skidded to a stop.

"Twist, what's the matter?" Reggie asked, a little startled at look of the fright in the boy's face.

"It's Otto! He—"

"Twister! Come here, my little teddy bear!" Otto interrupted as he entered the scene. Twister gave another scream as he skated around the blond and the violet haired girl.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Me and Otto had a little fight about the whole hugging thing." Twister explained as he continued skating around them to avoid Otto's grasp. "He went aggro on me and then after we went to sleep, he woke up and started chasing me around, hugging me to death!"

"Come back, my cuddly Twisty Poo!" Otto yelled lovingly as he continued the chase.

"Get him to stop!" Twister yelled. Reggie and Sam crossed their arms.

"We told you that would happen if you kept that up." The blond said.

"Yeah. That's what you get for always squeezing Otto to death." The purple haired girl supplied.

'_How did I know!.?_' Twister thought with a groan. He then stopped and gave them a sly glance. "Did you guys ever think about dating?" That was met with a blush and glare from both parties. He held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry."

As soon as he finished his apology, he was tackled by Otto, who started hugging him immediately.

"HELP!.!.!" Twister yelled as he struggled to get out of the smaller teen's kung-foo grip. Reggie and Sam promptly went over to them and grabbed Otto.

"Come on, Rocket Boy! Let go!" Reggie grunted as she pulled.

"Yeah! Let him breathe!" Sam supplied as he also pulled Otto.

After two or three minutes of struggling, they managed to get the skater off of Twister.

"Thanks!" The aspiring cameraman said as he skated up the ramp. When he reached the top, he saw his older brother having lunch at the Shack.

"Lars! You gotta help me!" He yelled as he reached the table. Lars raised an eyebrow. He put down the burger he was eating.

"What happened to _you_?" He asked, looking at how disheveled his younger brother was.

"Me and Otto got into a fight!" Twister started.

"Don't tell me he got mad at you because you couldn't satisfy him." Lars said, smirking at the glare his brother sent him.

"That is _not_ what happened! We didn't even get to that stage yet!" Lars raised his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright. Tell me what happened."

And so, Twister told his older brother everything that's happened up to now. Lars couldn't help but crack up at some parts, but he maintained a sympathetic ear for the most part.

"So what do you want _me_ to do?" He asked after Twister was done.

"Just hide me! Quick!" The younger Rodriguez said desperately.

"Fine, but it'll cost you."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it! Just don't let him get me!"

By now, Otto got out of Reggie and Sam's grip and skated up the ramp.

"Get behind me." Lars said as he stood up. Twister quickly went behind him as Otto approached the Shack.

"Excuse me," The redhead said to Lars. "But have you seen a cute teddy bear?" Lars raised an eyebrow again.

"Teddy bear?"

"Yeah. He's a little taller than me and he wears this cute striped hat. He's also very cuddly and warm." Otto replied sweetly. Lars almost laughed at that one. He considered letting him have Twister, but he decided against it. After all, he could probably get tons of blackmail material from _this_ one.

"Sorry, haven't seen him." He finally said.

"Oh." Otto said as he started going towards the amusement park. "Oh Twisty Poo! Where are you!.?"

"Is he gone?" Twister asked.

"Ohhhh yeah." Lars said, finally breaking down into a fit of laughter.

"Lars! This is serious!" Twister yelled. The guy in the gray hat laughed for a few more minutes before he finally calmed down. "So what's the price?" Twister knew that his older brother would probably make him do his chores for some amount of time as payment for this.

"Five months." Lars replied. Twister gaped.

"Five _months_!.?"

"Oh Otto!" Lars called. Twister slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Alright, alright! Five months, but you have to do something to hide me." Lars smirked.

"Fine. Come with me."

Later…

"So what do you have planned?" Twister asked. He and Lars were inside their living room. The older sibling was pacing around the room while the younger one sat on the couch.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Lars replied. He thought for a few minutes before he put on an evil smirk.

'_Screw the blackmail and the chores. This is just too good to pass up!_' He thought as he turned towards his brother.

"I got the perfect idea!" He said.

"You do!.?" Twister asked excitedly. Lars nodded.

"You know those poké things you used to love as a kid?" Twister got into a thinking pose.

"Oh! You mean Pokémon!" Lars nodded again.

"Right. If we put you in a costume of the ugliest one of those things, you'll be able to hang around without getting hugged to death by Rocket Dork. What do ya think?"

"Well, if it'll stop Otto from squeezing me until he chills, I guess I have no choice." Twister said in an unsure tone. Lars rubbed his hands together and snickered.

"Don't worry. He won't even recognize you. Just wait here a sec." He walked into the office, where the family computer was located.

"This is too easy." He said to himself as he booted up the computer. "I'm pretty sure _one_ of those things looked like a teddy bear. All I gotta do is find a costume for it and then order it."

After he got online and checked his e-mail, he started looking for a picture of the pokémon he needs for his prank.

'_God! What did he ever see in these things?_' He thought with disgust as he looked through picture after picture. He felt like giving up when he found what he was looking for.

'_Ah yes. This is definitely the one I need._' He then looked at the name under the picture. '_Teddiursa, eh? Well, it certainly **looks** cute enough for the job, but is there a costume for it?_'

"You done yet!.?" Twister's voice was heard.

"Not yet!" Lars replied as he opened up a search engine.

After about a half hour of sifting through porn sites ("How can porn sites come up when I'm searching for a kid's costume!.?"), he found a site that sold pokémon costumes. After an extra few minutes of searching, he found some teddiusra costumes. He held his chin in thought for a few minutes.

"Hey shrimp! What size are ya!.?"

"I think I'm an extra large!" Twister replied a few seconds later.

Using his dad's credit card, Lars ordered the costume. When he had to decide on the delivery option, he chose the "so fast, all you have to do is blink" option.

"I wonder, how long will it take?" Lars asked himself. He blinked.

°Ding-dong!°

"I got it!" Twister yelled as he walked up to the door. He opened it and an UPS guy was standing there.

"Package." The guy said as he handed the boy a brown box. He then held out an electronic clipboard. "Sign here." Twister grabbed the stylus and signed his name. Of course, because of how those clipboards work, his signature wound up looking like a five year-old scribbled on it. The delivery guy left and Twister closed the door.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"Are you sure this will work?" Twister asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Lars replied with a malicious grin. "Now go out there and see for yourself."

"Alright…" Twister replied as he stepped out of the door.

He was inside a teddiursa costume. It featured a crescent moon on the forehead. It was brown and had plastic claws on the hands and feet. Twister was wearing his hat between the ears of the costume.

He hopped on his skateboard and rode down to the pier. When he got there, he went into Mad Town. The skaters there took one look at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

"Twist! HAHAHAHA!.!.! What are you—HAHA!.!.!—wearing!.?" Sam yelled between laughing.

"Why are you wearing a little kid's costume!.?" Reggie asked, rolling on the floor.

"Haha. Laugh it up!" Twister replied, crossing his arms. "I'm wearing this thing so that Otto will lay off with this teddy bear crap!"

It was then that Reggie and Sam got a better look at the costume. Their eyes widened.

"Uhhh… Twister, who got you that costume?" Sam asked.

"Lars did. Why?"

"Shoulda guessed…" Sam and Reggie said with a groan. Reggie looked around real fast.

"Listen, you better get out of that thing before Otto—"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

The three skaters turned towards the sound of that shriek. A yellow blur was seen for a few seconds before tanned arms wrapped themselves around Twister.

"Otto!" The costumed boy croaked. "What's the deal?.! Lars said he was gonna get me a costume for the _ugliest_ pokémon!"

"Yay! I finally have my Twisty bear!" Otto yelled with a wide grin. He rubbed his head against the "bear." Twister looked at Sam, who held a mirror to him. He glared at the reflection and took a deep breath.

"**LARS!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**"

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Lars grinned as he heard the scream from his room.

"Ahhh… Pure satisfaction." He sighed.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Back at the pier, Twister managed to detach himself from Otto and started hightailing it back to the cul-de-sac.

'_I'm gonna kill Lars for that one! If he thinks I'm gonna do any of his chores when this is over, he's got another thing coming!_' He roared inwardly. '_There has to be someplace where I can hide!_' He then snapped his fingers.

'_Hey… Wait a minute…_' He started to remember something.

°°Flashback°°

_It was a few months ago at the end of the summer. Twister was at the airport. Standing next to him, holding his hand, was Otto. Close by, Reggie, Sam, Tito, and Ray were standing. In front of him was the newly-appointed king of wizards and witches, Izzy, and his boyfriend, a fellow wizard named Adrian. _

_Izzy was about six feet tall, had a dark tan and black hair. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, magenta shorts, a black cape, a gray bucket hat, and a pair of magical air skates. He was wearing a pair of black tint sunglasses on his hat._

_Adrian__ was close to the other wizard's height. He had a light tan and a short amount of black hair. He was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, black shorts, a blue cape, and a pair of white sneakers._

_"I'm going back home. Adrian and I are gonna do our senior year of magic high school." Izzy said. "Thanks for everything."_

_"No prob, dude." Reggie said._

_"We'll miss ya." Twister said._

_"Have a safe trip." Sam said._

_"Hey Izzy." Otto said. "You forgot this." He took a huge, yellow building block that had a question mark pictured on it out of his pocket and handed it to the wizard._

_"Keep it." Izzy replied, giving it back. "You never know when those power ups would come in handy."_

°°End Flashback°°

'_That's it! The power block!_' Twister thought with glee. '_I can use it to fly somewhere and wait for Otto to chill._'

When he made it back to the cul-de-sac, he went inside Otto's house and took off the costume. He then bolted to his boyfriend's room and searched around.

"Oh Twister! Where are you!" Twister heard Otto's voice yell happily outside. He looked out the window and saw the other skater standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac, looking around.

"Oh please don't let him come in here." The orange haired boy said to himself as he continued searching. After a few more minutes of looking, he finally found the power block.

"Took long enough. Now all I gotta do is tell it to give me what I need just like how Squid did that time." He said as he prepared to punch the block.

"Give me…!" He started. He thought for a moment. He had no idea what to ask the block for.

'_Aw screw it!_'

"Give me something that'll let me fly!" He finally said.

He punched the block and a raccoon statue popped out of the block's top. Twister grabbed it. In a puff of smoke, he was wearing a full-body raccoon suit. Like with the teddiursa costume, he was wearing his hat between the suit's ears.

Twister had become Tanooki Twister.

"Alright! Now to get out of here."

He dropped the block and walked over to the window. He watched his boyfriend's movements carefully for a few minutes. Otto suddenly looked towards the window, but didn't see anything. Twister was sweating as he kept his back pressed against the wall.

"Maybe you went to the beach." He heard Otto say before he heard wheels rolling away from the cul-de-sac. Twister sighed with relief as he opened the sliding door and stepped out into the balcony.

"That was close."

With that, he jumped up and started flapping the tail that came with the costume. He started floating in the air.

"Alright!" He cheered as he soared high into the sky, past the yellowish clouds and into pure blue.

As Twister flew, he scooped up a cloud into his hand and applied it to his face, giving himself a beard. He then grabbed another cloud and put it on his head. He shaped it into the Statue of Liberty. He giggled as he continued playing in the sky without a care in the world. He didn't have to worry about his monster brother or any of the hardships he had to face on the ground. Only keeping his tail flapping. He ascended and then went into a dive, going through the clouds. After about a hundred feet, he stopped and hovered in the air. He gasped and marveled at the sight of his hometown. It certainly looked beautiful from this distance.

"How cool would it be to take Otto up here?" At the mention of his name, the boy in the blue tank top hung his head low. "Otto… What's happening to you? How could we stay a couple if we can't even hug right? If it's not me, it's you." A lone tear escaped from his eyes and fell towards the town.

"There's gotta be something I can do, but what?" He sniffled and went back to flying around.

Later…

"I wonder if I should've taken my camera with me." Twister said to himself as he dove past the clouds and ascended a few times. He did a barrel roll or two and even a few loop de loops. Unknown to him however, he was being watched.

"Yeah! I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner!" He twirled around and did a few break dance moves in the air.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind!

"What the—!.?" Twister struggled out of the grip of whatever caught him, but whatever had him had a strong hold. Twister was spun around and brought face to face with a grinning Otto. He groaned.

"Oh God…"

"Yay! Twisty Poo! My teddy bear!" The auburn haired skater cheered as he tightened his grip. Twister definitely heard something crack that time. He broke the hug and floated away from Otto with a glare.

"How did you find me!.? And how are you flying!.?" The other boy pointed up. Twister looked and groaned. Otto was wearing a winged cap. The smaller redhead then pulled out the power block.

"As for how I found you, I felt a raindrop hit me. When I licked it, I recognized it as a tear, but not just any tear. It was yours." He answered. Before Twister can contemplate this, Otto grabbed him in another hug. This one seemed much tighter than the last one.

"Otto!" He croaked. "Let me go!" He separated from the other boy. "What's with you!.?"

"Twister," Otto started sweetly. "I can't help it if you're so cute and cuddly! It's like you're a teddy bear. I can't help but hug ya."

"Now where have I heard that before?" Twister asked himself, putting a hand to his chin.

"Besides, you're not a teddy bear right now." Twister raised an eyebrow at Otto.

"What do you mean? You probably thought the suit I'm wearing made me look like a teddy bear…"

"No. I mean, you're _not_ a teddy bear." Otto repeated. Twister gave him a confused look before covering his eyes with his hand. It was then that he pulled away his hand and saw his own skin.

"What? Didn't that raccoon suit have gloves? Then why could I see my hand?" He then felt his shirt. "Huh? My shirt?"

The camera backed away from Twister to show that was no longer in the tanooki suit! It seemed that Otto squeezed him so hard that the spirit of the suit left him.

"Hey, if I lost my suit, then how am I still floating?"

It was then that Twister did the one thing you should never, ever do in a cartoon, especially a realistic one!

He looked down.

Twister whimpered and looked back at Otto. He pulled out a sign that read, "Why me?"

Otto grinned and pulled out a sign that read, "'Cause you're cute." Twister dropped his sign and started running towards Otto. Actually, he was _trying_ to run in midair with his arms open.

"Quick! Hug me! Hug me!" He yelled desperately. Otto only crossed his arms.

"Oh _now_ you wanna hug me. Well tough." He blew his boyfriend a raspberry.

Twister tried hard to get to him, but he didn't make any progress. He turned to the camera and waved good bye. He plummeted shortly after.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

He fell through the clouds and towards the city, waving his arms frantically. It was then that Otto had a change of heart.

"Hang on! I'm coming, babe!" He yelled as he dove down.

At the Shack…

"Have you guys seen Twister and Otto?" Reggie asked as she and Sam entered the restaurant.

"They were here a little while ago." Ray answered. "Twister was really nervous and left with Lars."

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Twister screamed as he continued falling, Otto in hot pursuit.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"And Otto was talking about teddy bears." Tito supplied. "What's going on with them?"

"We have no idea, but we think that Otto's getting revenge on Twister for getting hugged all the time." Sam replied. The two adults sighed and shook their heads.

"I wonder if they have counseling for this sort of thing." Ray said.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

"I almost gotcha!" Otto yelled, holding out his hand.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"Who knows? We gotta get them together and get Otto to calm down." Reggie said as she, Sam, Ray, and Tito sat at a table.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"You know, this has gotten really boring." Twister said with a yawn.

It was then that he saw where he was heading towards. His eyes widened.

"THE SHACK!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

"Don't worry! I got you!" Otto said as he inched closer and closer.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"Did you guys hear that?" Sam asked. The others nodded as they started hearing a whistling sound.

"Sounds like a scream." Ray said.

"That's not just any scream." Reggie said. "Sounds like—"

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhHHHHHHH**HHHHHHHHH**"

°CRASH!.!.!°

"Twister!" Everybody yelled as they ran over to the cameraman, who was lying in the remains of the table he landed on. Stars flew around his head as he looked at the hole in the ceiling that was shaped like his body. He then noticed a shadow that grew larger. This shadow had wings on its head. Twister's half-closed eyes grew wide as saucers when the shadow was identified as Otto.

"OH NO!.!.!" He screamed as he bolted up, much to the surprise of everyone. He ran out of the Shack.

"Twisty Poo! Wait for me!" Otto yelled as he landed. The winged cap disappeared as he gave chase.

Twister panted as he ran.

Otto just hopped merrily.

Twister started tripping over his feet.

Otto just hopped.

Twister tripped and scrambled on all fours, still breathing heavily.

Otto continued hopping.

Twister left the pier, looking like he was about to drop dead.

Otto kept hopping happily.

Twister stopped and fell in the middle of the street, sweating badly and panting.

"Well…" He breathed. He closed his eyes. "Looks like it's all over…"

Just then, he heard a horn beep. A semi was heading for him!

"Twister!" Otto yelled as he noticed the approaching truck. He then pulled out the power block. "Give me a star!"

He punched the block. A starman flew out of the block and went towards Twister. It landed on the Mexican boy, causing his clothes to flash in a rainbow of colors. The truck collided with him, but the power of the star forced the huge truck to get thrown into the air and land a few miles away from the boy.

°KA-BOOM!.!.!°

Twister cracked an eye open and started crying at the sight of the red haired teenager coming towards him.

"Twister!" Otto yelled again as he ran up to his boyfriend and started nudging him. "Twister!"

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"Twister… Twister!" Otto yelled desperately, nudging his sleeping boyfriend. Twister shot up, drenched in cold sweat. He panted as he looked around in the living room.

"Oh… Just a dream…" He sighed. He then turned and found himself looking at Otto's face. He gave a scream. "Stay away!" He started crying again as he huddled as far into the couch as possible. Otto looked shocked at the other boy's sudden fright towards him.

"Twister, don't worry! It was just a dream! Calm down!" He tried. He reached an arm out towards him.

"No! Stay back!" Twister screamed. Otto snatched his arm away. He bowed his head as he probably understood what was wrong with the other boy. He sighed.

"Twister…" He started, trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry." Twister cried for a few seconds before he stopped and looked at Otto.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" He asked shakily.

"For screaming at you before. You're my boyfriend and you have every right to hug me. I shouldn't have screamed at you, but you really _do_ hug too hard." Otto replied. Twister looked at him for a few moments before he wiped his eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry too. For hugging you so hard, I mean." He started. "I just love you so much and I'd hate to just wake up one day to find out this has been some wonderful dream."

"Twist, this is real life. I love you and I'll never leave you, no matter what."

"Really?" Twister sniffed.

"Really." Otto answered. "In fact…"

And he opened his arms. Twister looked at him in surprise.

"You mean it?"

When Otto nodded, Twister jumped in and wrapped his arms around him as lightly as possible. The smaller teen closed his arms and rubbed his love's back. They soon parted and leaned in for a long-lasting kiss. Otto moaned as he felt Twister's tongue part his lips and enter, tasting every inch of his mouth. Almost an eternity passed before they finally parted, breathing hard.

"So Twist," Otto started, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "What _were_ you dreaming about, anyway?"

"Oh nothing." Twister answered, nibbling on Otto's ear. "Can I ask you something?" They stared into each other's eyes.

"What?"

"Would you ever consider wearing a dress?"

**THE END**

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Post-story Conversation

"You put him in a dress, _again_!.?" Izzy yelled at me. I glared at him.

"You know what? I'm sick of you bugging me about that! It provides great comedy." Izzy crossed his arms in response.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?" He asked. I smirked.

"This." I snapped my fingers and Princess Peach's dress appeared in my arms. Izzy's eyes widened as he backed up.

"You wouldn't."

"Come here, Izzy." I said sweetly. I advanced towards him.

"Stay away!" Izzy screamed as he ran away. I gave chase.

"Get back here!" As I ran, I turned towards the camera. "Anyway, hope ya liked this one. Til next time, see ya! Get over here, Izzy!"


End file.
